


i know the truth

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: "    Negan cleared his throat. “I’ve come to a realization about why we beat the shit outta each other.”“We’re enemies, we hate each other, that’s it.” Rick responded with a sternness that indicated Negan should drop the damn subject. There wasn’t anything to read into because there wasn’t anything between them. Simple as that.“No. It’s much more than that and you fucking know it. We’re so much alike and I don’t think anyone else gets us the way we get each other.”     "





	i know the truth

**Author's Note:**

> here's a ficlet for my server's first summer challenge!
> 
> prompt used: "I remember the first night we met like it was yesterday."

Having blood on his face wasn’t a foreign thing for Rick. In fact it was one thing that felt familiar after all the years of living in the apocalypse. What didn’t feel familiar was having Negan back down from a fight. That man lived for the thrill and for the control of ending up on top. So for Rick to witness Negan waving a white flag was…peculiar.

Rick wiped away the blood coming out of his nose and checked to see if it was broken. He barely took his eyes off the man that was sitting not too far away from him. They weren’t saying a word to each other but it was clear Negan had something to say to him. Which wasn’t a surprise because he talked so goddamn much. Rick gestured with his hands for Negan to speak.

The older man just scoffed like it was unbelievable for Rick to be telling him to do shit.

  
  


It only proved that regardless of their setting - Negan would always need to be the one giving orders.

  
  


Negan cleared his throat. “I’ve come to a realization about why we beat the shit outta each other.”

  
  


“We’re enemies, we hate each other, that’s it.” Rick responded with a sternness that indicated Negan should drop the damn subject. There wasn’t anything to read into because there wasn’t anything between them. Simple as that.

  
  


“No. It’s much more than that and you fucking know it. We’re so much alike and I don’t think anyone else gets us the way we get each other.”

  
  


“I’m nothin’ like you.”

  
  


Rick noticed Negan’s face go soft, maybe it was out of pity for him not seeing the reality or it was because he was being tender. Either way, Rick didn’t like where the conversation was going.  
  
  
  


“I remember the first night we met like it was yesterday.” Negan spoke softly. “You were so beautiful even with tears in your eyes and blood all over you face. Other than Lucille, I’d never seen someone so goddamn…captivating.”

  
  


“What you did that night …”

  
  


“Forget about what I did and think about how you’ve felt the same things I have. Even then.”

  
  


“No.” Rick shook his head furiously. “I won’t.”

  
  


Negan just kept staring at him with an intensity that was uncomfortable. “It doesn’t anyways, I know the truth.”

  
  


And so did Rick.


End file.
